Divedown Disentanglement
Divedown Disentanglement is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Weird World: The TV Show and it's the 4th episode overall. Synopsis A submarine containing Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo is stuck between some giant rocks surrounded by sharks and jellyfish, so George and Stephanie have to dive down to save them. Plot TBA Transcript For a full transcript of '"Divedown Disentanglement"', click here. Characters *George Jacqueline *Stephanie *Eleanor Jacqueline *Craig *Scooter *Tinashe *Samson *Jibbal *Twaimo *Melonie *Josie (does not speak) *Tyler (cameo) *Bash (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Alex (cameo) *Katie (cameo) *Spizzle (cameo) Reception The episode was met with universal acclaim, and has been considered one of Weird World's best and most famous episodes by critics and fans alike. It has been praised for it's call-backs to the first film, use of sign language, underwater animation, the depiction of George and Stephanie's friendship like a bunch of other episodes, the episode's messages and in particular, the last few moments that were considered effective and emotional, particularly where George tried to save Stephanie and where Stephanie was looking at memories on her phone and in her pearl, plus her narrative poem in the end credits which spoke to the viewers. Reloaxa has called the episode "the greatest thing he's written". It has been voted the best Weird World episode in numerous polls more times than any other episode. Critics and fans even forgave the previous episode The Scrapyard Rescue thanks to this episode. Trivia *The episode takes place on the same day as the previous episode The Scrapyard Rescue. *This episode is often considered one of the saddest, alongside Villainous or Vulnerable?, Rockery Beach of Doom, Death Comes to Call, Suicidal Stephanie, Show on the Road, Ice vs. Fire and the majority of the Season 8 episodes. **This is mostly because of Stephanie looking at memories on her phone and in her pearl, plus the powerful narration in the end credits. *George cries for the second time, with the first film being the first time. *This marks the first time in the television series that Stephanie cries. **She cried previously in the first film. *This is the first episode to have recurring characters in major roles. **In this case, Rainbow City citizens Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo. *This is second episode Sponghuck doesn't appear in. He's also the only main character that doesn't appear, not even in any photos. *Stephanie reveals that stress causes her to act or speak without thinking. *Stephanie wears her diving mask for the third time. The first two times were the first film and the episode Training Time!. *Stephanie reveals when she was a human, she had Aquagenic urticaria, a water allergy. The allergy however only effected her skin, so she could drink water without any trouble. **Her allergy was cured after becoming a gem. *Stock footage from the first film is used. **The scene where George, Stephanie and Craig are in the boat. *It's revealed that Stephanie had a best friend named Tinashe, a fellow gem, who lives in her old home. **Many critics and fans thought Tinashe was the one that kept sending Stephanie texts and later in the franchise, it was officially confirmed. ***She is seen in a few photos in Stephanie's phone and she only speaks off-screen in one of the videos. ****American singer Tinashe, who ironically shares the same name, voiced her. *This marks the first appearance of Stephanie's sister Katie, who appears in a photo with her. *This episode hinted Stephanie's true side. Category:Episodes Category:Weird World: The TV Show episodes Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit